1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper case and a paper feed system.
2. Related Art
Some scanners known in the art are equipped with an automatic paper feed device, usually called an ADF (auto document feeder) (e.g., refer to JP-A-2008-270954). An ADF sequentially transports paper sheets stacked on a paper stand (paper feed tray) to a scanner one by one. Then, the scanner sequentially scans these paper sheets.
Only several tens of paper sheets can be placed in an ADF at a time. So, when a scanner scans a large number of photo paper sheets in order to store them in an electronic data format, for example, a user has to repeatedly place paper sheets in the ADF until all the paper sheets have been scanned. This process may be laborious for the user. A disadvantage may also lie in other apparatuses equipped with an ADF. Therefore, there is a market demand for a larger number of paper sheets (e.g., several hundreds to several thousands of paper sheets) to be placed in an ADF at a time.